Obscene Obsession
by RedboneShawty07
Summary: Since first year, Colin Creevey has been snapping photos of the Boy-Who-Lived. Just what does he do with the photos? One shot ficlet. Just for fun. .


**Obscene Obsession**

_**Author:** RedboneShawty_

_**Genre:** slash/solo_

_**Summary:** Since first year, Colin Creevey has been snapping photos of the Boy-Who-Lived. Just what does he do with the photos? One shot ficlet. Just for fun. (.)_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine, don't own it, don't sue me. It's not like you'd get anything even if you did…_

_**A/N:** I swear, this fic just came to me in my 8th period Biology class when I was tryna give some ideas to a friend of mine about her fic, ya kno some inspiration. And here it is_.

>>>

In the Gryffindor shower room was a mouse-like undersized little boy. Alone with his most precious possessions. Whilst the rest of the House was enjoying the end of year feast, including the center of his life, he had been left all alone. This was a most sad day for Colin Creevey; he could never bring himself to be happy the whole summer holiday or admit to anyone why. The last nine months been the best in all his eleven years; he'd been able to even breathe the same air as his love and object of his terrifyingly advanced obsession, Harry Potter.

To Colin, Harry was in every way a god. His luminous deep green eyes, his wild, untamed hair, his slender form was noticeably becoming toned from Quidditch. Colin sighed as he eyed his newly acquired shot of his god, sweat forming in his palm around the picture. The newest edition to his shrine was taken less than a hour ago, when he had seen his love in the Quidditch locker room.

After watching him fly around all afternoon until dark on his Nimbus 2000, his beloved steed, and being dazzled by the older boy's obvious natural talent for flying, he had followed Harry into the locker room. He'd made sure to hang far enough back that Harry hadn't spotted him…

Harry removed his robes, revealing tanned skin stretched over young, newly but surely forming muscles. Colin had to physically bite back his moan at the sight of his heart's utmost desire. He watched the green-eyed god turn the levers of the shower, inducing steaming hot water to rush out and onto his untamed mane of hair. Colin's hungry eyes traveled down the other's body and he gasped. _It_ had grown a full three inches since he'd last seen it! It certainly out measured the growing boyish erection in his own pants, which he unconsciously rubbed through the material.

Colin nearly climaxed right then and there when he saw Harry reach down and begin to massage his own arousal. The dark haired boy threw back his head so that the hot water cascaded over his pointed face, and Colin could see that he was smiling. The first year stuffed a fist in his mouth as another moan came unbidden.

Snapping out of his thoughts of Harry earlier, panting, Colin held onto the tiles of the shower and stared at the photos in his hand. Again, thoughts of Harry pleasuring himself came back. In his mind, he replayed the scene from the locker room, and emulated Harry's movements, matching his god move for move. Harry's eyes were closed, and so were his; the dark haired boy moaned, and so did he, the sound echoing slightly from the tiles all around him. He imagined that, rather than pleasuring himself, that he was the one pleasuring Harry – making him moan like that, bringing him to the edge and then sending him spiraling over the edge into blissful orgasm.

With a shuddering sigh, Colin fell heavily against the cool tiles of the shower, and he bought his fingers to his mouth, licking the seed from his digits. All the while, he imagined Harry next to him, softly panting his name into his ear, over and over again, "Colin…Colin…_Colin…"_

Colin's eyes snapped open. He turned around to face the half horrified, half amused faces of the Green-Eyed god himself and his House mates. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and a few other Gryffindor boys stood behind him in the bathroom, mouths gaping at the little boy who they had just watch lick his own seed from his own hand.  
>>>

_Why, you ask, did I write this story? Because I felt like it. Now, look forward to another story, "Bathroom Reflection" Draco fic. You'll love it._

_. RedboneShawty_


End file.
